Passing notes
by suck my fanfiction
Summary: Kenzan is bored so he and Judai pass notes to eachother.They talk about Manjoume's ass,Cronos in panties and a underwear Thief! They both soon learn that passing notes in class is a bad idear! hints of ShoXRyo and one sided AsukaXJudai


hey everyone suck my fanfiction here!

this is based on my music lesson i once had XD something similar happend and it was so embarrassing!

well hope you like please R&R im really trying to get better! my English sucks so id be grateful if you would help : DD

* * *

Kenzan sighed, today was probably one of the most boring he had. School was great and everything but it all just got a bit...well repetitive. He get up go to school hang out with Judai then go to bed every day for the past...well he didn't know how long but it felt like years.

Kenzan had once again snuck into Judai's class; Cronos really didn't really seem to mind. He did do the work after all and he did it pretty good, getting a good score on each piece of work. He put down his pen checking over his work and sighed, looking over at sleeping Judai. Snoring away not ever doing his work. Kenzan always wondered why he hadn't been kicked out already, but then again Judai might lack in smarts but he makes up for it in his duelling. Kenzan didn't want to wake him up; he looked so peaceful and cute when he was drooling but god dam it he was board! Nudging the sleeping teen he raised his head sleepily.  
"Hmm?" He sleepily looked at the dino boy. Kenzan scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to him..

'I'm bored'

Judai looked at it. He never really notated how neat Kenzan's handwriting was. It wasn't just neat it was really, really...girly. It kind of confused Judai a bit it looked more girly then Asuka's and she was always putting hears and smiley faces as the dot on her i's.

'So you woke me up? I was having a good dream'

Judai handed it back and put his head back down but looking out to the side at Kenzan.

'Sorry but I really can't take it no longer, IM SO BOARD I COULD DIE!'

Judai felt the corners of his mouth twitch up slightly.

'Why do you think I go to sleep? But if you're really that board why don't we talk about something interesting?'

'Like what?'

'Gossiping! I may not look it but I always love a bit of gossip though I never believe it. Most of its not true'

The note continued to go back and forth between them for quite a while until... SLAM! Everyone jumped at the sudden sound.

"SENIOR JUDAI, SENIOR KENZAN...IS THAT A NOTE I SEE?" Cronos shouted from his desk as he slammed down on it again as he stood up.

'Oh shit' both of them muttered under their breath.

"Read it out" he demanded his eyes glaring daggers at them.

"W-what?" Kenzan stuttered.

"I SAID READ IT OUT OR IT'S 3 MONTHS DETENCHEN FOR BOTH OF YOU!" he screamed at the two teens. Everyone had stopped working by now watching this episode unravel before them.

"Fine, fine, fine" Judai stood up seeming unaffected by the cross-dressing man's rage. He took a deep breath as Kenzan his hit head of the table in embarrassment.

"I'm board.. So you woke me up? I was having a good dream Sorry but I really can't take it no longer, IM SO BOARD I COULD DIE! Why do you think I go to sleep? But if you're really that board why don't we talk about something interesting? Like what? Gossiping! I may not look it but I always love a bit of gossip though I never believe it. Most of its not true or its really twisted.  
What you mean like Manjoume's ass? Hahaha yeh! I heard about that one to! Apparently it's perfect; I say it started because he's always wearing that big black tatty coat over it.  
Hmm I guess but I really would rather not talk about his ass. Knowing him i think he would what people to look at his ass.  
hehe me neither, but you know lately there's been girls having there underwear stolen. They think it's someone in yellow.  
I haven't heard about that, what kinda sick perv would steal girl's pants? I don't understand. What would they do with them after they got them? Put them on? haha! Imagine if it was Cronos doing it? And he put them on afterwards! "

Judai giggled to himself as half of the class was laughing with him. Except for the people who were now mentally scared and Manjoume who was just blushing about the mention of his ass.

"D-dont! Now I have bad images in my mind. Ew ew ew ew get them out! Hehe well what about the rumour that Sho did it with his big bro! To tell the truth I really don't know about that rumour its been going for quite some time but I never knew if it was a lie. I'm not sure either. But if they did it's not like it would change anything. I mean I would be happy for them. "

Everyone was now looking at Sho. He blushed madly

"Aniki...that's illegal..." He put his pen down and sat up straight. He whispered a quick apologue and continued reading

"Same here, I always suspected Sho wasn't really into girls. Not that I have a problem with it. I mean I don't really like girls myself... Your gay? Wow well...the more you know.  
Are you ok with that I mean I like guys.  
Sure I'm ok with it! I mean you'll always be my Aniki and anyway I'm pansexual.  
What the hell is that? And I'm glad you accept me your the first person I've told. Oh it means I like everyone and I'm kinda gender blind...in a way. And I'm happy I'm the first. But you Should tell everyone else! yeh I will. And that's awesome that your pan I mean you won't judge me then, I would never judge you anyway. I mean straight people are weird... I know! I don't get them. But anyway have your herd the rumour about Asuka?"

Judai paused and got his breath back turning the piece of paper over. His face was bright red after just reviling to everyone in the class room he was gay and Kenzan was pansexual. Everyone was quiet, listening to what Judai was going to say next.  
Asuka was trying to ignore all the glares she was getting. It didn't help people had started to whisper. She couldn't believe Judai was gossiping about her. HER! She was like always putting hints down that she liked him. She was like the best girl in the school for god sake! And now she finds out he's gay? she was so embarrassed.

"Go on..." Cronos said in a warning tone, he had sat down by now and was shaking his pen at them threateningly. He was pissed about the underwear thing but was also curious about this rumour. Judai sighed defeated and looked at the paper again.

"She's like the queen of the school there are like no rumours about her. Well that I have heard. Oh well apparently she's a class A whore! That she opens her legs for anyone. Though I don't believe its true I know Asuka well enough to know that..." He stopped, Asuka sighed happily. She was glad he didn't believe such rumours.

"But...well you know Kenzan can I tell you something"

But...? Asuka froze. Was he saying something else? Her heart dropped.

"Sure what is it? Well you know Asuka? Yeh...? I think she's coming on to me... HA! You mean the way she's always being so close to you? Yeh...it's really creepy... Poor Aniki. You should just tell her you're gay... But then she might have a hissy fit at the guy I like! I don't what him to get hurt."

Everyone was whispering and looking at Asuka and Judai. She had her head on the he HAD noticed her hints and now everyone else knows about it too. There are going to be a lot more rumours about this... Manjoume looked pissed. So Asuka did like Judai! He though it was just him being paranoid. But to tell the truth Manjoume had kind of went off her. She just didn't seem as great as he though she was. Probably when he noticed he could never get her.

"Oooooh~! so you like someone Aniki! who is it? Who's the lucky guy? I'm so going to get you two together! Come one Kenzan your acting like a girl. And speaking of you being girly your handwriting is the girliest I've ever seen! I swear if I just knew you form your handwriting I would think you're a really pretty big breasted girl who wears loads of makeup and crap! Well your writing is actually quite feminine yourself! You would look like a lazy girl. Hey Aniki lets have a bet! Sure you're on! What is it? Ok it I can hit Manjoume in the face with this paper shuriken you have to dress like a girl all day tomorrow .  
And if you miss? Then ill dress like a girl tomorrow! Sure your on I mean Manjoume's on the other side of the classroom! There's no way you'll hit him!"

Judai stopped at the sound of someone slamming a table. He looked round to see Manjoume looking really pissed off.

"SO IT WAS YOU WHO NEALY TOOK MY EYE OUT WITH THIS THING?" Manjoume fumed throwing it back to hit Kenzan in the neck.

"Ow that sort of stings-don" Kenzan muttered still having his head in his arms.  
Then Manjoume was getting an earful from Cronos because he was being disruptive.

"Hah now you have to dress like a girl. I never told you I'm really good at aiming with these things? But anyway who is it? Tell me!  
Wow...you like have the best Shot I've seen...and anyway I don't what to tell you...it's embarrassing. Come ooooon! please! I promise I won't say anything.  
But... Come-on! Please ...?  
fine ill tell you but don't me freaked out ok. I'm sure it's the last person you think it is...  
I promise! Now someone tell me!" Judai put the paper down and everyone was on the edge of their seats to find out who Judai had the hots for.

"And that's it... I'll go back to sleep now" He smacked his head off the table and groaned. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day... Cross-dressing and everyone asking who is his secret crush... Judai and Kenzan learned not to pass notes in class again...  
At least Kenzan would have fun picking out Judai's outfit.

* * *

how was it? good ? bad?

i might do another chapter just so i can write about judai cross-dressing ^^;;

hehehe! R&R!


End file.
